


Dusk Til Dawn

by SignOfTheStiles



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Court Case, Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Overdosing, Suicide Attempt, Teen Crush, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignOfTheStiles/pseuds/SignOfTheStiles
Summary: How well would Robert Sugden cope if he found out he had a younger sister that he never knew about?





	Dusk Til Dawn

“I hate this uniform, the state of it!” Liv grumbled, furrowing her eyebrows together as she frowned up at her older brother, “look, I promise by the time you get home I’ll have found the iron, but hey, it’s better than what it was.” Aaron said with a chuckle, smiling softly as he looked down at his sister and grinned at her; he knew she would complain no matter what unless he decided to be his usual pushover self and simply just give her the day off. But that wasn’t happening, her uniform may have been slightly creased, but that was no reason to let her skive from schools. Besides, she’s missed enough days as it was already, the last thing either of them needed was letters from the school warning to either arrange a court date or worse, letting social services get involved. “Fine, whatever, but there’s no way you’re getting out of a slagging after your ironing attempt, the fifteen-year-old joked, laughing as her brother playfully shoved her and laughed along. “Oi, who said I was doing the ironing?” He joked back, chuckling as he simply just gave her a wink and arrived at the Bus Stop with her. 

After five minutes, the bus arrived, but like always, Liv allowed everyone else to get on first so she could have those extra few seconds to big her brother a farewell until she would return from school. But as the teen was about to get onto the bus, a young girl hopped off the bus behind an elderly woman, the two siblings looking at one another; these were two completely new faces, were they here visiting or were they one of Eric Pollard’s interested buyers for Jacob’s Ford? It was hard to tell, but the elderly woman seemed like she was really struggling to walk on the cobbled path, and Aaron being Aaron, he wasn’t just going to stand back and do nothing. “Right, I’ll see you later,” he said softly to Liv, smiling as he crouched slightly to reach his sister’s height before doing their special handshake with her and watching her get onto the bus that would bring her to school. “Sorry, are you two alright? Is there anything I can help you with? I’m a resident here,” Aaron said in a polite tone as he approached the young girl and who he assumed was her grandmother. 

“Oh, thank you, that’s awfully kind of you, is there any way you could assist me getting our luggage out of the bus? We’re heading to The Grange B&B, we’re just visiting family.” The grey-haired woman responded to Aaron, smiling up at the taller male before thanking the bus driver as he opened the luggage compartment for them. “Yeah, no problem!” Aaron assured, smiling softly at them both before lifting all of their luggage out. “The Grange? Would you like me to help you get all your luggage there?” He joked, these new faces definitely weren’t just here for a couple of days, well, at least that’s what he was gathering from the amount of luggage they had brought. “Oh, would you? That would be wonderful, thank you so much,” the elderly woman smiled with delight, her granddaughter looking up at Aaron to smile at him for just a moment before once again looking down at the ground; letting out a deep breath as she picked up her backpack and put it on, going to fetch her suitcase and lifting up the handle so she could pull it along with her. 

As soon as the bus had driven away, the trio began walking to the B&B, Aaron walking at a steady pace with the elderly woman as the younger girl quietly followed behind, “I’m so sorry, I haven’t properly introduced myself, I’m Annie and that’s my granddaughter Grace,” the grey-haired woman explained with a gentle smile, Aaron simply just looking back at Grace and smiled softly at her before looking back at Annie. “Right, well it’s lovely to meet you both, I’m Aaron and although you didn’t really get to meet her properly, the girl hopping onto the bus was my younger sister Liv.” 

“Oh, how lovely,” Annie responded with a caring smile, Aaron seemed like a lovely boy and if this was the infamous Aaron Dingle Diane had informed her about in her letters, she couldn’t wait to get to know him more. “She seemed lovely, maybe one day Liv could pop over? Grace sometimes struggles with making friends on her own; she’s been through quite a lot in the past- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be discussing this with you, the last thing you need is your day ruined by me and my worries.” As the woman spoke, Aaron looked back at Grace once more, quickly turning his head around before the younger girl could catch him, “no, don’t worry about it, if you or Grace ever need someone to talk to, my door is always opened, and I’m sure Liv would love to spend some time with Grace, she seems like a lovely kid.”   
Annie simply just smiled in response, her smile only growing as her elderly husband appeared to be standing outside with Eric to greet the two, “Amos! I’ve missed you so dearly!” The elderly woman stated, giggling as she hobbled over to her husband and gently greeted him with a quick peck on the lips and a loving embrace. But Aaron couldn’t help but notice as Grace simply just stood awkwardly watching, fidgeting with her fingers as she kept her eyes on the cobbled path; seeming like the last thing she wanted was to have any part in the reunion. “Darling, this is Aaron, he’s been so helpful; he carried our luggage all the way from the Bus Stop for us, he’s such a gentleman.” Aaron simply just smiled over the comment, biting down lightly on his bottom lip as he felt his cheeks start to warm up from the compliment, “don’t worry about it, just trying to be a good resident.” 

Amos smiled and thanked the young man, motioning for Grace to come over and give him a hug before quickly stepping back to grab the luggage with Eric so he could bring his wife and granddaughter to their room. “Oi, you alright?” Aaron asked, stepping over to Grace and crouching down slightly so he could be eye level with her, “yeah, I’m okay…. Thanks.” Grace replied simply, looking down and simply just following her grandparents inside.   
All Aaron could do was stand back and watch, he had an uneasy feeling about Grace, but he wasn’t sure why. Although he was determined to get to the bottom of it, there was something in that little girl that Aaron was sympathizing with, but he didn’t know exactly what that was.

* * *

By 10:30am, Robert was up to his usual scheming at Home Farm, pretending to care as he looked through a catalogue with Rebecca for Nursery ideas; this was the last thing he wanted to be doing, but if he wanted to rule roost over Home Farm and the Whites completely, he knew he had to play along to allow his plan to simply just fall together in his hands. Although, the last thing he or Rebecca expected was loud and violent knocks on the front door. “I’ll get it,” Rebecca said softly, standing up and walking into the front room, as the knocking persisted, she simply just rolled her eyes and sighed, “coming! I’m coming!” She called, opening the door and to her surprise, the person on the other side was Liv. “Liv, how lovely to see-"

“Don’t bother being nice,” the teen interrupted, storming past Rebecca and entering her home like a bull seeing red. “And we’re not mates, by the way, I don’t like ye’ and I never really have!” The raging girl stated, Rebecca simply just standing there stunned after shutting the front door and turning to look at the schoolgirl. “Right, well I’m glad I know where we stand…” She mumbled, struggling to contain her grin as she crossed her arms and simply just allowed Liv to rant on, “listen to yourself! So smug and in control, don’t you ever just lose it?!” Liv spat out, glaring at the older woman, “I’m coming close…” Rebecca replied, “you know Robert is only with you because Aaron won’t take him back.” The teen stated harshly, “you ruined his life, you know,” she continued, turning around as she heard hurried footsteps enter the room, it was Robert, of course, it was. “Oi! What’re you doing here?” He asked, Liv looking him up and down before furrowing her eyebrows together, “what’re you doing here more like?!” She stated, looking from Robert to Rebecca before silently speaking once more, “are- are you two…?” Robert rolled his eyes, “we’re looking at possibly Nursery ideas if that’s alright with you,” interrupting, Rebecca stepped forward and looked from Robert to Liv, “listen, Liv, I get that you’re upset-” she started, Liv turning around and glaring at her, “how does it feel standing in the way of two people who should really be together if you hadn’t of stuffed it up by getting pregnant?!” Rebecca furrowed, “that wasn’t all down to me, you know.” Robert frowned, “Liv!” Rebecca’s words only made the teen angrier, “don’t speak to me like I’m five!” Robert interrupted, “Hey, don’t speak to her like that!” With a confused look, Liv turned around to face Robert, “what you’re sticking up for her now?! Why don’t you tell her what you told me!” She stated, Rebecca, biting down on her bottom lip and simply just looking at Robert. “He said he hates you and that stupid baby!” Liv finally shouted, the room goes dead silent and Rebecca just looked at the two stunned; and just like that, Robert Sugden’s plan was starting to crumble.

* * *

Back at The Grange B&B, Annie and Amos were finally settled in their room, Grace simply just sitting on her bed quietly as she looked out the window and smiled softly as she watched the villagers from outside happily live their lives. “Alright, sweetheart, your grandfather and I won’t be too long, we’re just going to get the bus into Hotten to get some grocery shopping.” She said sweetly, looking over at Grace and sighing softly when the younger girl simply just nodded in response; not saying a word as she continued to look out the window. “Okay, let’s go, Amos.” The elderly couple left the room and as soon as she was alone, Grace bit her bottom lip and looked over at the bathroom; she had been planning all of this for weeks, but now that the time had finally come, was she really sure about it all?

Before she could talk herself out of it, Grace was already rushing to the bathroom, biting her bottom lip as she looked around once she was inside; even though she knew both her grandparents were gone out, she still had to ease her mind by looking around before going any further. Frantically, she pulled out a variety of different medications, checking every label and letting each bottle fall into the sink; she was looking for a specific medication. After a minute that felt like an hour, she finally found it; Secobarbital, it was her grandfather’s medication that he had been put on just a month before to help him with insomnia he had been suffering with since his hip replacement surgery. Luckily, it was the medication he was no longer dependant on, but for safe measure, he kept it with him in case he ever needed it again. Now that she had found what she was looking for, Grace neatly put everything back into the medicine cabinet, not wanting anyone to come in and instantly realize what she had done; she didn’t want to be found, at least, not in time. 

Five minutes later, the thirteen-year-old was sat on her bed once more, a large glass of water by her side on the window pane while the now opened bottle of Secobarbital remained in her hand; she never thought she would ever do something like this, but after the shocking loss of her mother just six months ago, she didn’t see how she could ever get over it. Her grandparents didn’t understand, sure, they did their best to try to understand, but what went inside her mind terrified her and she was convinced that if she told them, they would want nothing more to do with her. In her mind, she was a monster and the only way she knew to make all those voices go away was to silence herself completely. After a deep breath and one last look out the window, Grace started to take the medication two pills at a time before washing them down with water and then repeating her actions.

* * *

“You both need to leave now,” Rebecca stated in a stern tone, swiftly walking to the front door and opening it before looking at both Robert and Liv. “What? Me?!” Robert interjected, “you don’t believe all that rubbish she’s spouting?” Liv looked at Robert with widened eyes, “what? So, you didn’t say it then?!” Robert glared at the teen, “all I know is that you’ll say anything to get me and Aaron back together, but it’s not happening!” He exclaimed, trying to keep his composure even though deep down it was killing him having to speak to the girl so harshly. “Oh, so you’re calling me a liar now?” Liv asked, her voice going somewhat quiet, “look, you’re confused, upset, angry even-” Liv glared at the older man, “angry, yeah! But the only confused one here is you! Look, believe what you want, but I know what I heard; he said he hates ye…” 

“Look, will you stop lying!” Robert shouted, making both Rebecca and Liv jump, the school girl’s eyes filled with tears as her voice started to crack, “me?” She gasped, “yeah, you! If you haven’t got anything good to say just get out!” The man spat out, pointing to the opened door as he glared back at Liv, he was furious, but more with himself rather than the younger girl. “I can’t deal with any of this!” Rebecca groaned, frowning as she stormed off into the kitchen, she understood why Liv was so angry, but the last thing she wanted to be in the middle of was Robert arguing with the younger girl, what she said may or may not have been a lie, but Robert was being harsh, and deep down, she hated seeing that side of him. “Why’re you doing this?” Liv asked sadly, looking up at Robert as a single tear started to stream down her cheek, “look, will you just get to school Liv? Don’t come back here again!” Was the last thing Robert said to the shorter girl, giving her one final dirty look before storming away and following Rebecca, leaving Liv alone so she could see her own way out. 

As she stood there alone, Liv quickly wiped her tears away before storming over to the small stand with alcohol on it, grinning as she grabbed the large bottle of Brandy and went to leave, looking around once more as she looked at the coffee table and grinned; Robert’s car keys. In one quick swipe, Liv held the keys in her hand with the Brandy securely tucked under her arm, grinning as she walked to the front door and left; making her way to Robert’s car and getting in, without even a second thought, she put the keys in the ignition and sped away. She was furious and she was going to make Robert pay.

* * *

As time slowly passed, Grace found herself staring out the window without a care in the world; she was shaking, her skin was clammy, and she was starting to find it harder and harder to breathe. She knew it was from taking all those pills, but she didn’t think this would be what would happen, she thought it would be like the movies where she would just go to sleep and never wake up, but the reality was horrible and she wanted it to go away. She wanted someone to help her. Stumbling in the process, the now poorly girl pulled herself up off the bed and staggered to the door, surely one of the owners would be downstairs, they would help her. “No…. C’mon, p-please…” She slurred out, falling to her knees as soon as she let go of her bed; that extra balance that had been keeping her on her feet had been taken away, she couldn’t stand on her own. But she was desperate, so she forced herself onto her hands and knees and started to crawl towards the door, she was so close, yet it seemed so far away. Luckily, she made it to the door, holding onto the handle, she pulled herself onto her feet and opened the door, clutching the wall as she once again started to lose her balance from just letting go of the door. 

Unfortunately for Grace, both Eric and Diane had gone out, so she really was alone, but still, she didn’t let that stop her from trying to save herself as she somehow managed to hold onto the banisters tight enough to get down the stairs in one piece, but by this point, the room was spinning and everything was a blur; she had no idea what she was doing or where she was going, but she knew she was leaving this building and somehow, she would get someone’s attention.   
Finally making it outside, Grace gripped onto the wall as she slowly started to stagger through the street, desperate to find someone to help her; her pupils were dilated, her hair was starting to soak from how much sweat was pumping out of her, and her skin was so pale, it was amazing she could even keep her eyes open by this point. But the young girl’s luck finally ran out as she fell to the ground and started to struggle to keep her eyes open. “I don’t want to die…. Please….” She mumbled quietly, a tear streaming down her face as she looked up at the sky and started to give in to her sleepiness.

* * *

Liv was furious over how Robert had treated her and honestly, she didn’t want him or anyone else to find her, she wanted all of this to be on her own terms, but after a few swigs of the Brandy she had taken, the schoolgirl found herself beginning to feel drowsy, so she decided to be sensible and pull over near a forest, she didn’t know what was going on, she had never felt like this before after just a few mouthfuls of alcohol, but this was different; she just assumed that after getting herself worked up, she had managed to tire herself out. Without a second thought, she got out of the silver car and slammed the door shut, staggering slightly as she blinked frantically until her eyes went back into focus. “How about this, Robert flaming Sugden!” She yelled, grinning as she dragged the keys against the side of the older man’s expensive car, leaving a huge scratch along the entire right side of his car. As soon as she stopped, she took a deep breath and took another large gulp of the Brandy as she wandered away into the forest, her head beginning to feel funny as she sat down against a large rock and sighed, looking up at the sky as her eyes fluttered shut and her grip on both the keys and the Brandy loosened.

* * *

Usually, Aaron would be elbow deep in work with Adam at the Scrapyard, but because it was Liv’s first day back in school, he really didn’t know what to expect, so for some self-reassurance to know that no matter what happened, he would be there because he took the day off. Realistically, any other employer would sack him in an instant for all the time he takes off, but Adam was his mate and he understood why Aaron was so cautious with Liv going back to school today, also, with Gabby still away, it was hard to tell just how the first day back would go while she’s on her own. 

He had spent over an hour and a half in the pub and honestly, he was bored now. Usually, Liv kept him on his toes, but with her being at school and having taken the day off, there really wasn’t anything for him to do. No Robert, no Liv, no Chas, there was nobody around to occupy his time and he hated it. But still, the last thing he expected on his way back to The Mill was to find Grace unconscious on the ground. “Grace!” He called out, rushing over and quickly kneeling beside the girl, panting as his mind went to the worst-case scenario. “C’mon, Grace, good girl, that’s it, you’re alright…” He prompted, biting his bottom lip as he turned the thirteen-year-old onto her back, moving her long hair from her face before checking for a pulse. It was there. It was weak, but it was there, thank God. “Grace, C'mon, what’ve you done? Where’ve you gone? Wake up sweetheart, please.” He tried once more, tears springing to his eyes as he instantly pictured his little sister in this state, if Liv was to ever be like this, it would kill him. He knew from the moment he met Grace there was something wrong, but this was the last thing he ever wanted to witness.

* * *

As soon as he had noticed his car keys were gone, Robert knew instantly that Liv was the culprit; when she lashed out, she went into self-destruct mode and it was dangerous more for herself than it was anyone else. If she got caught driving Robert’s car, she would be arrested without a second thought, plus, it could lead to social services getting involved and if that happened, it would kill Aaron. It would make him feel like he didn’t do enough as her big brother to protect her, and that was the last thing he wanted to happen, especially because if it happened today, it would be his fault and Robert would never forgive himself. 

After driving around for twenty minutes looking for either Liv or his car, he saw it parked up near a forest, his anger once again started to grow as he pulled up behind it in in Rebecca’s car, sighing as he took the keys out of the ignition and hopped out of the car; storming over to his car and seeing the huge scratch across the side, his anger had finally reached boiling point. He was furious. “Liv! Liv!” The blond called out, walking through the grass as he continued to shout the teen’s name, after unsuccessfully getting an answer, he simply just pulled out his phone and dialed the girl’s number, freezing in his tracks as he heard the familiar ringtone from the girl’s phone. “Liv?!” He called out, following the sound of her ringtone before finally seeing her keeled over against a large rock. “Liv?” Robert said in a soft, cautious tone, stepping closer to the girl before noticing the practically empty bottle of Brandy by her side; his eyes widened as his heart fell into his stomach. No. “No, oh God, no!” He gasped, dropping onto his knees beside the fifteen-year-old as he gently tried to shake her awake, “Liv! Liv, C'mon, wake up, wake up!”

* * *

_"Hello? I need an ambulance!"_


End file.
